Learning To Trust
by Chyler1
Summary: its the sequal to Love Will Find Away. same author different name. its another s&s fic
1. Default Chapter

Learning To Trust

Authors note: this is the sequel to Love Will Find Away. Since this is the first chapter it might be a little short. So if you like this chapter please review then I will have to decide whether to go ahead with the rest of the story or not. Also I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters but I do own Justine and Jackson whom you will see in the story now and later on. Also I know this story has the same title as a Daisy and David fan fic but I wrote this a while ago but didn't get the chance to upload it.

It has been two months since the incident with Scott and his father. Scott now is really starting to open up and is excepting the fact that what happened to him wasn't his fault. Scott and Shelby's relationship has been better then it was before. 

It was a warm summer's day and as usual Scott and Shelby were making out under a tree. But got interrupted when David came by.

Shelby: do you always have to spy on us when we make out?

David: I wasn't spying! I just came by to get you guys. Peter told me that a new Cliffhanger is gonna join the group soon so he wants you there to meet her. Rumor around says that the new Cliffhanger is his daughter and she is supposed to be a total babe.

Shelby: great another reject to join our happy little family. (She said sarcastically)

Scott: I never knew Peter had a daughter.

David: thats why there called rumors you never know if there true or not.

Scott: You really don't wanna get on my nerves right now or else I'll hurt you.

David: fine! Whatever man but get your butts in the lodge soon before Peter goes nuts.

Shelby: fine we're coming

Then Scott and Shelby followed David into the lodge and sat down on the couch next to each other. While Daisy sat in the chair, Auggie and Juliet sit nuzzled up next to each other, Ezra sitting next to Daisy on the floor, Kat sittin on the opposite side of the couch, and David sat on the floor in front of Daisy.

Auggie: I hope this new kid comes soon cause I'm tired of waitin

Juliet: well Peter assigned me to be her buddy for the week, which should be cool. (She says excited as usual)

Daisy: oh yes another newbie inducted into our little society of dysfunctional teens.

Shelby: and Juliet here to scare her away.

Everyone laughed except Juliet. Just as she was about to say something to Shelby Peter walks in the room with a girl standing behind him almost hidden. All you could see is her hair, which was long, blonde and curly.

Peter: I would like you to meet your newest member. My daughter (just the girl comes out from behind Peter)

Shelby: Justine!

Justine: Shelby?

Shelby: oh my god! (Then she runs over to Justine and hugs her)

So thats my first chapter. If you like it later on you will see how Shelby knows Justine. Also how her relationship with her affects Scott and Shelby's relationship. But don't worry it wont be like those type of stories where Scott likes the girl or the girl likes Scott. 


	2. Learning To Trust Ch2

Learning To Trust Ch. 2  
  
Authors note: aight aight. I know I haven't created a chapter 4 this story in ages. But if u guys r still interested in it I promise 2 update as soon as I possibly can. So here's chapter 2 of learning to trust. Don't own any original higher ground characters. But I do own Justine.  
  
Last line: Shelby: oh my god! (Then she runs over to Justine and hugs her)  
  
Justine: what are you doing here? I thought you were back in L.A. where I left you.  
  
Shelby: I could ask you the same thing I didn't know you were Peter's daughter. Heck I didn't even know you were part white. You look so different with your hair dyed blonde. What are you tryin to do be me or something.  
  
Justine: (she laughs a little) to be you I would have to have a whole lot of attitude and be the biggest bitch around.  
  
Juliete: (chiming in) finally someone who agrees with me.  
  
Shelby: shut it prince (as Shelby was about to say Peter interrupts)  
  
Peter: wait a minute when were you ever in L.A.? You were suppose to be in New York with your mom.  
  
Justine: Yea well you were suppose to be a father too, but as you can see that never happened either. (she shot back in a rude way) I think the only good thing you ever did for me was you stayin out of my life. So why don't you go back to doin that and stop tryin to play daddy. (then she runs off angry and upset. The rest of the cliffhangers are still in shock from how Shelby knew Justine and were also confused with how Justine could possibly be Peters daughter when all her features resembled a Latina. When as you could definitely see Peter wasn't and neither was Chloe his ex wife. So who was Justine's mother? The only cliffhanger who even moved was Shelby who ran after her distraught friend)  
  
Shelby: Justine! Justine wait up! (Shelby finally caught up to her halfway through the woods when she slowed down and began sobbing openly.) Justine whats going on? I didn't know you were from New York and I didn't even know you had a mom. You told me she died when you were 7 and that you were a foster kid that just couldn't take it anymore so u went to live on your own.  
  
Justine: (between the sobs) Shelby you don't understand I pretty much am alone in this world. The only person I ever really had and known to love me was you. And that happened by chance when we were both looking for a way to make money. You know turning tricks. You see my mom was never around she always left to go out of town on business or to be with one of her many boyfriends. So she would leave me with my grand parents who were the worst people in the world.  
  
Shelby: (hugging her friend tryin to comfort her) what did they do? Did the hurt you? Beat you what you know you can tell me.  
  
Justine: Lets just say they made me keep secrets the way Walt made you keep his. They had power over me in the worse way. I couldn't take it anymore so I had to leave. Remember the day I left L.a. Shelby: yea. You said you were going to visit your cousins for a little to see if we could stay with them. Then you didn't come back. I thought you abandoned me. Forgot about me (she says with a sad, hurtful, and angry tone a voice and expression on her face.)  
  
Justine: well on my way to the bus station my mom spotted me and took me back home with her. After that things just got worse from there. And now I'm here cause dearest mommy couldn't handle her "wild child."  
  
Shelby: so you didn't forget bout me  
  
Justine: Shel I could never forget about you. You were my best friend. My only friend.  
  
(Shelby and Justine just sat there for a while in silence hugging and crying happy that the two of them were together again and that they had each other for support. Mean while back at horizon rumors and comments were being spread around about Peter's supposed daughter. None believed that could be Peter's child. Even Sophie was confused. Peter had hid himself in his office to try and escape the gossip and to try and hide the guilt he had for letting down his daughter. As Peter was contemplating what to do about Justine Sophie came into his office.)  
  
Sophie: Peter you can't hide out here all day. You have to face your students and your daughter (she said daughter in a confused way.) One you never told me that you even had a daughter and two it can't be Chloe's so whose is she?  
  
Peter: Sophie it's a long and confusing story in which frankly I don't want to get into right now.  
  
Sophie: try me I have time  
  
Peter: Soph (she interrupts)  
  
Sophie: Peter please. If we are to be married I need to know everything. I mean she would technically be my stepdaughter if she's yours. Peter please I need to know (she says this with puppy dog type eyes.)  
  
Peter: ok here it goes.  
  
OK so how you like that for the second chapter. There will be more drama and surprises to some later on. But I need reviews to know if anyone is reading this and like what you see. So to find out who the mother of Justine really is I need reviews people.  
  
P.S. Higher ground is back!. Well at least on digital cable. WAM! A starz/encore channel has picked up the show after reading an email from a fan sayin how great the show is and how it will definatley make them money. The email address isn't bein released 2 ne1 4 privacy reason but I know who sent it. Higher Ground will be premired on WAM! September 6th . so if u don't have digital or satilite try and get it or have some1 u know with it tape it. Just letin u know bout the info . 


End file.
